Sebastian the posh fashion designer
by Bethanypop
Summary: Sebastian discovers Rachel as his new fashion model


Sebastian The Posh Fashion Designer

Sebastian was a posh fashion designer who owned Smythe's Fashion House. He liked to design and make clothes and was holding a fashion show to show off his wonderful clothes but he needed someone to model his designs in the fashion show. So Sebastian went to William McKinley High School to find the perfect person. Meanwhile, Rachel walked out of school with her two best friends Marley and Quinn and when Sebastian saw Rachel he rushed over to her. "My perfect model oh you'll be perfect to model my clothes for the fashion show!" cried Sebastian. "Me a model? Oh I've always wanted to be in a fashion show so I'd love to model your clothes," said Rachel. "Oh darling, that's wonderful, I do hope it's not too much trouble," said Sebastian. "No of course not, I love fashion and music" said Rachel. "Quickly, now tell me your name before we go" said Sebastian. "My name is Rachel Berry and I am 17 years old" said Rachel. "Come along Rachel darling, I've got so much to do before the fashion show tonight," said Sebastian. When they got to Smythe's Fashion House Sebastian introduced Rachel to some of his workers who worked for him. "This is Santana and Kitty my make up artist and hair stylist" said Sebastian. Next Sebastian showed Rachel her dressing room and the outfits she would be wearing for the fashion show. "Oh my goodness, it's nearly time for the fashion show, quickly Rachel darling you'd better put on your first outfit and go and get your hair and make up done darling," said Sebastian, leaving the dressing room. Rachel put on her first outfit and Santana did her make up and Kitty did her hair. "Good luck darling and strut your stuff!" said Santana. Rachel walked out of the dressing room and the audience was arriving for the fashion show. "I'm ready for my big moment Sebastian," said Rachel. "Oh good Rachel darling, you look wonderful, on you go now and show off your first outfit" said Sebastian. Rachel walked onto the catwalk wearing a pink flowery dress with a white belt and blue high heeled sandals. The first song was Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake and Rachel strutted her stuff and the audience took photos of her. Next Rachel changed into her second outfit and came on the catwalk wearing a purple velvet lace skirt and a blue striped top with purple high heels. The second song was Impossible by James Arthur and Rachel walked up and down the catwalk. Next Rachel changed into her third outfit and came onto the catwalk wearing patterned trousers and a white strappy top with black high heeled sandals. The third song was Let It Go by Idina Menzel and Rachel felt like she was floating on air. Next Rachel changed into her fourth outfit and came onto the catwalk wearing a blue net skirt and a blue sparkly halter neck top with silver high heels. The fourth song was Perfect by One Direction and Rachel felt like she was dancing with a handsome prince. Next Rachel changed into her fifth outfit and came onto the catwalk wearing a black flowery play suit with purple wedged heels. The fifth song was That's My Girl by Fifth Harmony and Rachel felt like she was crawling through an African Safari. Next Rachel changed into her sixth outfit and came onto the catwalk wearing a white spotty dress with pink wedged heels. The sixth song was Shackles by Mary Mary and Rachel felt like she was Thumbelina on a lily pad. Next Rachel changed into her seventh outfit and came onto the catwalk wearing a light blue bubbly tassels dress with pink high heeled boots. The seventh song was You Don't Own Me by Grace and Rachel felt like she was rustling up the cattle in The Wild West. Next Rachel changed into her eighth outfit and came onto the catwalk wearing jeans and a yellow summer top with blue trainers. The eighth song was Killing Me Softly by The Fugees and Rachel felt like she was lying on a tropical beach in the sunshine. Next Rachel changed into her ninth outfit and came onto the catwalk wearing a purple long sleeved word top and silver skirt with white high heels. The ninth song was Boom Boom Boom Boom and Barbie Girl by Vengaboys and Aqua and Rachel felt like she was at a pop concert with her friends seeing her favourite band. Next Rachel changed into her tenth outfit and came onto the catwalk wearing a patterned swimming costume and a orange net skirt with dark pink sandals. The tenth song was Closer by The Chainsmokers and Rachel felt like she was swimming in the sea on a hot day. Next Rachel changed into her eleventh outfit and came onto the catwalk wearing a blue flowery sparkly strappy dress and a spotty jacket with black sunglasses. The eleventh song was California Love by 2 Pac and Rachel felt like she was walking her dog in the park on a sunny day. Next Rachel changed into her twelfth outfit and came onto the catwalk wearing a pink sparkly stripy dress with brown heeled boots. The twelfth song was Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell and Rachel felt like she was chilling out with her friends watching a Disney film. Finally Rachel changed into her last outfit and came onto the catwalk wearing a sparkly dress with silver high heels. The final song was Stop In The Name Of Love by The Supremes and Rachel felt like she was at a party with her friends dancing to all latest hits on the sound system. At the end of the fashion show the audience applauded Rachel as she took a bow. Sebastian walked onto the catwalk and gave Rachel some flowers. "These are for you Rachel darling for being such a fantastic model today" said Sebastian. Rachel walked off the cat walk and saw Marley and Quinn waiting for her and they both hugged and squealed excitedly. "Oh Rachel you were fantastic just like a real model" said Marley. "We really missed you Rachel but you were wonderful" said Quinn. "Oh thank you Marley and Quinn this has been the best day of my life I must say thank you to Sebastian for choosing me to model his clothes" said Rachel. Rachel went to see Sebastian who was doing his paperwork in his office. "Thank you Sebastian for choosing me to model your clothes" said Rachel. "Oh you're welcome Rachel darling I'm glad you enjoyed it" said Sebastian. Rachel smiled and knew that this was the most wonderful day of her life. Sebastian walked out of his office with Rachel and Marley and Quinn gathered up Rachel's things. Rachel said goodbye to Santana and Kitty and gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek. Rachel walked home with Marley and Quinn and when they got to Rachel's garden gate they had one last hug. "See you at school tomorrow Rachel" said Marley and Quinn. "I will bye guys" said Rachel. Rachel went inside her house and went upstairs and had a shower and put on her pyjamas. She went into her bedroom and got into bed and fell fast asleep dreaming of the most wonderful night she'd had. Rachel sighed in her sleep wishing that the night didn't have to end but knew it would always be a memory to remember.

The end


End file.
